


Dress

by mrsfallonridley



Series: Falliam Frenzy (March 2020) [2]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I needed a bit of Van Kirk action and smut so this is it, Married!Falliam, Smut, Someone write me a Van Kirk vs Carrington family empire rivalry, also important..., please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfallonridley/pseuds/mrsfallonridley
Summary: Fallon and Liam attend Laura Van Kirk's fundraiser and it doesn't take them long before they decide the party is too crowded and they should probably get away from it.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington & Liam Ridley, Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Series: Falliam Frenzy (March 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661299
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Posting it just so I don't throw nearly 3k words in the trash.  
> Originally inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Dress", but it doesn't have any real relation to it.  
> Written about one million years ago for Falliam Frenzy (March 2020). Barely edited so forgive any errors you might see.  
> Enjoy my efforts.

“Are you nervous?” Liam laughed as they got out of the car and he noticed Fallon taking a deep breath before adjusting her boobs in the sparkling dress.

“What? No.” she chuckled. “I’m just mentally preparing myself to see your mother again. You know… Always a pleasure.” Fallon faked a smile as she walked closer to him and took his hand.

“My wife…” Liam smiled as he held open the door for her. Liam followed right behind and looked around, spotting the most Van Kirks in a room he had seen in a while.

At first, Fallon really didn’t want to go to the Van Kirk fundraiser with Liam, especially since his mom was the one organizing it, but he had insisted, and Fallon just couldn’t deny him anything. She knew how important it was for him, especially now that he was trying to work on his relationship with his mother.

As his wife and a new honorary member of the Van Kirks, Fallon knew that this would only be the first of many uncomfortable encounters with Laura, which meant she just needed to start getting used to it.

“I’m so glad you understand dysfunctional families…” Liam whispered to her as a very old man approached them.

“Jack!” the old man didn’t hesitate to pull him into a way too forceful hug.

“Oh, Uncle Roger!” 

“And who is this?” Uncle Roger pulled his glasses out from his pocket to get a better look at Fallon. “My new niece! Mrs. Lowden, is it?”

“Ridley, actually.” Fallon held out her hand, trying to avoid a similarly tight hug. “Fallon Carrington Ridley.”

“I always forget about that name changing nonsense!” Uncle Roger says as he scans Fallon from head to toe, continuing to call him by his birth name. "Jack, you did great! A beautiful young lady..."

“Hmm… Uncle Roger..." Liam looked around for an excuse to leave. "Fallon and I will just go say hi to my mom really quickly, okay?” Liam offered his uncle a polite smile and grabbed Fallon's hand before walking away. “He would have kept us there for hours…” he explained to Fallon who held on onto his arm, completely confused as to why the conversation had ended so abruptly. "And he was too into you..."

"Jealous?" she teased and he retaliated with a kiss.

"My son!" they a voice from afar.

“There she is…” Fallon mumbled as Laura Van Kirk walked in their direction. She held on tighter to Liam’s arm and worked on her best smile.

“Liam!” Fallon rolled her eyes as she had to let go of Liam’s arm so he could kiss his mom properly. “And… Fallon…” Fallon and Laura both paused awkwardly for a moment and settled for a mutual fake smile as a greeting. “I’m so glad you accepted my invitation and decided to participate in this family event…” Laura cupped Liam’s face. “Your family.”

“I wanted to show off my wife to the family…” he glanced at Fallon and took her hand in his again. “You know I thought about it… And if I ever end up taking over the foundation one day… which I’m not sure I want to, yet; I want to have Fallon by my side while I do it. She would be great at it.” Fallon tried to contain her laughter at the prospect of her taking over Laura Van Kirk’s precious foundation. “Better than me, that’s for sure.” 

“Yeah…” Laura seemed to hate the idea which made Fallon even happier. “I’m sure she would be great at it.” Laura tugged lightly on Liam’s tie and then fix it. “Well. I’m here now, so there is no need to worry about any of that…” Laura glanced in another direction. “Which made me remember… I have to find your Aunt Moira. I warned Max when he married that little--" Laura stopped herself when she saw Liam's facial expression change. "...and now that he is dead, I’m the one that has to deal with her.”

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Liam asked Fallon as they watched Laura Van Kirk already too far from them to hear.

“It’s okay, actually…” Fallon let go of his hand to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. “I love how pissed your mom looks whenever she glances at us. When she thinks you are not looking…” she noticed Laura starring from across the room full of people. “Like now…” Fallon rested her head on his shoulder.

“She has been trying to be nicer, Fallon.” He looked back and smiled at his mom. 

“Yeah, and that’s what scares me the most. I don’t trust her...”

“Look… Enough about my mom. We should dance before another one of my relatives comes begging to be introduced to you…” he kissed her cheek, took her hand and led her to the dance floor where a slow ballad was playing. Liam brought her closer to his body and she instantly held onto him as they slow danced, craving more his embrace than she actually wanted to dance.

“Have I told you how hot you are in that dress?” he whispered in her ear. Fallon had picked a long greyish blue backless gown that accidently matched Liam’s light grey suit and accentuated all her body’s curves very well.

She had been teasing him since they left the house to go the fundraiser and although Liam had noticed it before, he was just now, finally and formally, acknowledging it.

“I think you might have mentioned it earlier.” Fallon smelled the cologne on his neck and placed some soft kisses on his jawline, which sent a shiver down his spine.

“So. So. Hot…” he whispered in her ear again as one of his hands slid down her bare back. “We will have to do something about it later.”

“I don’t know if I can wait until later…” her blue eyes connected with his as she pressed her body against him harder than before. Liam looked down to find absolutely no space between them and then back at her, examining the smirk on her face. “There are too many people here… and…” she sighed in an exaggerated way. “ **I feel like I can’t breathe...** ” She said tentatively as the tip of her fingers scratched the back of his head.

“Oh… I see…” he smiled and planted a big kiss on her lips. He knew exactly where this was going. He should have understood exactly the kind of mood Fallon was in when she kept her hand on his tight the whole car ride there.

He looked back at his mother, who was happily chatting with someone, and took it as the perfect moment to get away from the party. “Good thing I know my way around this house, right?” He tangled his fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand. “I know just the place where you can take a breather…” he discreetly guided her towards the stairs and into his bedroom on the first floor.

“Here we are again…” Fallon looked around the bedroom where they spent their first night together. A pillow wall separating their bodies.

“But this time we won’t be sleeping…” Liam trapped Fallon between him and the bedroom door which she found amusing. “Do you think you will be able to breathe better in here?” Fallon took off his jacket in one motion, threw it on the floor as Liam sucked lightly on her neck.

“I hope not.” Fallon unbuttoned his shirt in between sloppy kisses. “It’s a shame we can’t just spend the rest of the night up here… since you still have to go… give that stupid speech…”

“Oh, fuck.” Liam broke their kiss abruptly and glanced at the watch on his wrist as Fallon finished taking off his shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor as well. “We don’t have that much time, Fal…”

“Don’t worry… We’ll be quick…” she said as she pulled his body into hers and went to nibble on his earlobe.

“No, really...” There was nothing he could say that would stop her now and he knew it perfectly, yet, he tried. “We really don’t have that much time…” he said breathlessly between their long kisses. “If I’m not there in time, my mother will start looking for me… and I’m sure you don’t want her finding you on top of me.” Liam stopped them and took a step back giving Fallon a better view of his bare chest.

“Like you didn't know that when you brought me up here...” 

“So… we are really doing this?”

“We should get started before your mother finds us.” she tugged at the bulge in his already tight pants. Her hand ran slowly through it and Liam couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. “I wouldn’t want you to go on stage with a boner…” she looked down between them as she teasingly run her fingers through his pants one more time.

“I think you have a point.” He tried to kiss her but before he could, Fallon pushed on his chest to make him walk backwards until his back hit the large bed’s mattress.

He sat up just enough, and just in time, to watch her dress’s straps slip through her arms and watch it hit the floor; his eyes widening at his new view.

“Come here…” He sat up more in bed as he continued to observe her. Fallon kicked her heels and dropped her underwear leaving her totally naked. Liam quickly reached for his pants’ belt but was immediately stopped by Fallon.

“No, no, no…” she hopped onto the bed, straddled his lap without any warning, and pushed his chest down, leaving him totally under her control.

“Those pants aren’t coming off until I say so.” she lowered herself until her boobs felt the warmth of his chest and their lips could meet again.

“This is not the time for teasing, Fallon.” Liam’s hands quickly travelled all over her naked body and stopped on each one of her ass cheeks. “We really need to hurry up…” he tried to move his hand in between them to reach for her clit but as soon as he touched her, Fallon caught his wrist and brought both his hands over his head where she held them firmly against the mattress. He looked puzzled at her, not understanding what she was trying to do. "C'mon... You are really not gonna let me touch you?"

“I was thinking about something else…” she scooted herself forward until she was hovering his mouth.

“Hmm… I see…” Liam softly placed multiple kisses on her clit as she adjusted herself on top of his head. "Okay..."

“Both hands where I can feel them, Liam.” That were instructions he would struggle to follow. He was already itching to touch himself as he felt her growing wetter in his mouth. However, he decided to be good. He held onto both sides of her hips as she slowly started to roll them against his tongue.

One of her hands found his perfectly combed hair and the other one held on to the bed’s headboard as she rocked her hips at same slow constant pace, starting to feel the effect on his mouth on her, right away.

Liam looked up at her and tightened the grip on her hips as he watched her boobs bounce and her eyes shut while riding the pleasure pulsating through her body. She loved the feeling of his beard, adding to the overwhelming sensation of his mouth as she controlled exactly the perfect angle to grind against his mouth.

She didn’t talk at all and it was not like he could either.

All Liam could hear was her soft panting and occasional moans, which was more than enough to make all the blood in his body rush to his already very tight pants. He twisted himself at the early signs of her climax, wishing he could just get rid of his pants somehow. Holding on to what he could, his hands travelled up her body until he was able to cup her breasts.

He loved every second of the moments building up to her orgasms; from her increase in pace, the growing loudness of her moans, her uneven breathing, the tightening of her grip on his hair or simply the overflowing wetness he tasted.

And suddenly, that is it.

He watches her mouth fall open and a deeper moan escape from it. He sees the lip bite and her eyes still shut. He feels the hand previously holding onto the headboard move to mattress as she struggles to keep herself up in a midst of loud moans that neither of them cares if are heard by someone else. Liam holds her by the waist as she slowly stills herself and feels her legs shake a little.

“Holy fuck…” she takes a deep breath as she finally completely stills her hips. "That was good." She looks down at him between her legs with a satisfied smirk on her face before laying down by his side. “Thank you, honey…”

“You’re welcome.” Liam pulls her into a kiss and Fallon then proceeds to lick all the remaining wetness off his face.

“Ready for your speech now?” she whispers to him as her hand trailed circles on his chest. She licked her lips and watched his facial expression change quickly when he noticed her devilish smile.

“You can’t be serious…” he starred at her, incredulous as she kept the amused smirk on her face. “Fallon!” he watched her untangle herself from his embrace and get off the bed. “Come back here! I’m about to come in my pants! Fallon?” he unbuckled his pants and looked at the watch on his wrist in panic, thinking he would just have to take care of it himself, and quickly, in the few minutes he had left. “It’s okay… Just know I will remember this tonight… and for a long time!” he threatened.

“Just kidding, babe.” Fallon jumped back on the bed and got closer to him. “You know I just love to see you like this. Practically begging.” she kissed him before proceeding. “Let me help you…” she whispered in his ear and let her hand slide inside his unbuckled pants. “When have I ever left you unsatisfied?” He was rock hard and moved his hips against her hand as soon as he felt it around him. “I see someone is a little anxious… Relax.”

“Please…” Fallon stroked him as Liam hungrily kissed her neck and chest, until he reached her hard nipples. “Enough teasing, Fallon… C’mon…” he pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles and Fallon quickly lowered her head to get him into her mouth, making him groan as soon as her lips and tongue wrapped around him. “We don’t have time for this, Fallon…” he wasn't sure he would even last a blow job. He took a deep breath and gathered the necessary strength to push her face away from him. “I know you still want another orgasm. Don’t you?”

“You should have said it sooner…” she threw one leg over him and rested both her hands on his chest as she teasingly hovered him. Liam wasted no time. Every second counted and she just wasn’t collaborating. One strong thrust upwards was all he needed to enter her, stop her seemingly endless teasing and get her hips going again.

“That’s it, baby…” Liam’s hands were glued to her hips, making sure she wasn’t going anywhere as their thrusts met each other frantically. A rhythm Liam had been starving for.

Once again, all they could hear was each other’s growing uneasy breathing and panting, not even processing the background noise from the downstairs’ party music and chatter.

Fallon loved to see him getting all worked up; his tight grip on her, the sweat forming on his chest and forehead, his soft groans and the clear effort he had to make to keep his cool when she moved a certain way.

“Fallon.” He struggled to even say her name in between moans.

“Harder.” She said as she felt his desperate thrusts upwards hitting all the right places. She squeezed shut her eyes again and Liam took a deep breath as he anticipated what was about to happen. A too familiar ritual that he knew each step to by heart.

He did try to keep control but at the very first signs of Fallon clenching around him, he was totally undone in loud groans. Liam shut his eyes as well, as she kept riding through her orgasm, making him oversensitive to every little movement she made.

With his eyes still closed, Liam heard Fallon's breathing become more controlled and soon enough she was laying down on his chest, coming down from her own high, both their hearts still noticeably accelerated. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her like he always did. A post sex tradition he never planned on letting go of.

“I would love to stay like this…” he sat up with her still connected to him, holding her back for support. “You know I’m all about having you on top of me…” Liam looked at the watch again. “But I’m 5 minutes late and it’s a _total_ miracle my mother hasn’t walked in on us yet…”

“What a way to kill the mood.” Fallon rolled off of him, got up from the bed and picked up her dress from the floor. “Liam. I can’t find my underwear…” She slipped into the dress the best she could, picked up Liam’s shirt from the floor and threw it at him, while continuing her search.

“It’s okay… I will help you look… It has to be somewhere in here…” Liam had just pulled his pants up and managed to get his arms in the shirt when his mom walked in. No knock. As usual.

“ _Hey_!” he said as the woman walked in. “What about knocking?” At least, they were mostly dressed already and hadn’t been caught in action, Liam thought. He didn’t want to imagine if his mother had walked into the room just a couple minutes earlier.

“Oh my god, Liam! Please! Have some respect for me in my own house!” Laura looked around the room as Liam kept buttoning his shirt as quickly as possible. “Please, get dressed! People are waiting! And brush that hair before you come downstairs!” 

“I-… We…”

“Save it. The indecency…” Laura shook her head. "I don't need details." Laura was about to leave the room when she turned to Fallon who was visibly trying to avoid eye contact with her. “I think you might need _that_ …” she pointed to the black panties slightly hidden behind one of the bed posts. Fallon looked down and just nodded awkwardly in silence. “Yes. You’re welcome!”

“We’ll be downstairs in 5 minutes…”

“Next time, _please_ try to control yourselves until you get to the privacy of your own home!” Laura said right before she closed the bedroom’s door and Fallon and Liam burst down laughing, not regretting what they had just done for a single second.

“Follow up, later?” Fallon asked as she helped him fix his hair.

“Definitely. I’m gonna need to make you pay for all that teasing…”


End file.
